


Blindsided

by JaykMoon33



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 84, This can be considered gore kinda????, This is pure head canon and crack theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaykMoon33/pseuds/JaykMoon33
Summary: The Shadowmaker couldn’t get rid of physical wounds, but he could make them.





	Blindsided

Jack Wright was losing himself.

Being in the Void did that to a person, he guessed. You spend God knows how long in a dimension of pain and sorrow and it’s bound to happen eventually. He had carved his name into his arm so that he wouldn’t forget it. No, not write, carve. He found a knife in an old hunters cabin he was dropped in a while back. The Shadowmaker couldn’t get rid of physical wounds. It would stick and being in the Void gave you a tolerance for pain.

He was in the nothingness currently. No old nor dead memories to be stuck in or anything. He had grown content with just floating in this nothingness. It was almost meditative. Calming. He looking at the blackness surrounding him. He caught flashes of people, places, things...voices.

There was a distant static noise. It was so faint Jack could hardly make it out and it was like a far off buzzing in the back of his head. He rubbed his ears, wincing. The static got louder. Then, radio frequencies. Like a radio searching for a signal. Jack perked up, dropping his hands. He felt ground solidify under his feet as the memory came into view.

It was...a plain room. It was grey...like the color had been drained from the surrounding area. He looked around the room, if you could call it that. It felt more like a dream than anything. It been years since Jack had dreamed, he wouldn’t know. The Void was a canstant night-terror, what else would you expect.

The radio suddenly came into blaring clear ear-range. Smooth jazz music bellowed around him and Jack laughed. Music! He didn’t even like jazz and yet he still found it so refreshing. He turned around to where the noise was coming from.

“...Debbie?” Jack asked, surprised. “Debbie! What are you doing here?”

Debbie stared at him blankly like a china doll. In her hands she held an old fashioned radio from whenever she came from. Jack sighed, disappointed.

“You aren’t really here, are you?”

He looked around the grey landscape. “This a dream of yours? A forgotten memory?”

Debbie continued to stare. Jack hummed, looking to see if he could look around. Honestly, after being in the Void for God knows how long, you got used to the haunting shit that the Shadowmaker showed you.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Debbie’s voice was cold and warped, layered like a bad sound effect. Jack groaned, turning back to Debbie.

“Shadowmaker.” he greeted. “Lovely seeing you here.”

It was common knowledge that Debbie was the Shadowmaker’s unwilling puppet of the Void. After she had become useless in the physical realm the Shadowmaker communicated with the other “residents” of the Void through her, seeing as she remained a fairly strong channel.

“How did you get here?” Shadowmaker asked.

“You mean you didn’t put me here?” Jack asked. “I thought you ran everything here.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“So you’ve said.”

“How did you get here?”

“Dunno. You tell me.”

As if on cue, the landscape shifted. Huh, it hadn’t ever done that before. Jack stumbled as a vision appeared before them in bright colors in contrast to the grayed out surroundings.

In front of him stood Sammy Stevens. Jack felt his heart drop seeing his fiance after everything he’d been put through. The last time he saw Sammy he had been reaching for him from the Devil’s Doorstep, calling out his name and nearly in tears. The vision of him stood there...strong. He looked ready to take on anything and anyone. His eyes were harder and brighter, staring directly past him at Debbie. Jack looked back to see Debbie looking...troubled. No...No, that was the Shadowmaker. A realization came over Jack as he smiled triumphantly.

“You’re scared of Sammy.” he said with a certainty in his voice. “He’s the One, isn’t he? Or at least enough of a threat to you that you’re worried about him.”

Shadowmaker glared at him, eyes colder than the area around them.

“And he came for me.” Jack continued. “You denied him because he came for me with the intent of closing your door in doing so.”

“Hold your tongue, boy.” Shadowmaker drawled. “You know nothing.”

“You’re afraid.” Jack continued. “You’re not invincible. That’s why you need puppets! That why you need us we’re your backup or your energy supply or...something! You only have full control over us in here!”

“SILENCE!” Shadowmaker bellowed. Darkness enveloped their surroundings, turning Debbie more monsterous in the process.

“If you were almighty and all powerful you would have no fear.” Jack said, confidence evident in every word he spoke. “And you’re afraid of Sammy Stevens.”

“You know NOTHING!”

“Maybe not, but I HAVE seen who you really are!”

“ENOUGH!”

Jack flew backwards, pushed by an unknown force that felt like an unbearable wave crashing down on him. He landed on his back, disoriented.

There was something holding down his legs and arms. He struggled, writhing under the unseen bonds. A distant cackle from the Shadowmaker was all he got before he snapped his eyes open for the last time, only seeing inky blackness.

There was scratching. Jack cried out in pain as his eyes were assaulted by the invisible force, clawing and gouging at his eyes. Jack had experienced pain in the Void more than he could fathom in his own realm but even now the pain was becoming beyond unbearable. He struggled, arching his back and screaming his voice hoarse until the clawing stopped and all that was left was pain. He had never felt an overwhelming force like this before. He had been drowned, stabbed, tortured, anything you could think of and this is what finally got to him.

He heaved, gasping for air. He felt like he was crying but with his eyes in so much pain he wasn’t sure if that was tears running down his face or not. He was forced upright, his head beginning to beat loudly like a drum to the blood rush and the pain. Something was keeping him standing as he felt something...change. He wasn’t sure where he was but next thing he knew he heard a small voice whisper to him. One he hadn’t heard in years.

“...Jack?”

Lily. He snapped his head up to look for her but saw nothing. Before he knew it Lily was screaming bloody murder and sobbing. Jack couldn’t focus with everything happening at once. Every sound began to feel like a tidal wave and his head became foggy.

Before he knew it he was dragged back into the nothingness by the invisible ropes that had held him captive for so long. The only noise were his whimpers and and the drumming in his ears. He felt his face, stopping at his cheeks. Whatever was dripping down his face was...not tears. It felt different when he rubbed his fingers together. Dread hit him full force as he carefully went for his eyes.

It didn’t hurt when he touched them. At least, not in the way it feels when you touch your eyeball. It felt like a dull pain that was disconnected from the rest of the body. He felt another liquid run down his cheeks and this time he knew it was tears. The Shadowmaker couldn’t get rid of physical wounds but he could make them. The nothingness was different now. Darker. More sullen. The drumming became louder until it was deafening. It wasn’t just nothingness anymore. He couldn’t see.

Shadowmaker had taken his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent crack theory because for some reason when Jack was crying blood I though "Oh shit he's blind" so now you have this. This is my first posted work on AO3 and I hope that if it's not as good as I think it is that at least somebody enjoys it lol.


End file.
